


The Hottest Thing He'd Ever Seen

by oOAchilliaOo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, N7 Day, N7 Day 2015 :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOAchilliaOo/pseuds/oOAchilliaOo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard does a thing. It is literally the hottest thing Kaidan has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Thing He'd Ever Seen

If Shepard had had just one wish right now, it would have been a dress capable of concealing an Assault Rifle. 

Oh, sure, she had her pistol, and pistols were great. Really. But when a mercenary band decide to raid a charity event, she’d really rather have an assault rifle to hand. Preferably her Valkyrie. Even a Vindicator would do in a pinch. 

Sadly she had neither. 

Oh well, needs must. 

She hiked up the hem of her dress and liberated said pistol from her right thigh holster. The rest of the richly dressed attendees had already hit the deck screaming. She really, really wished civilians could be made to take a course in how not to be an annoying liability in combat scenarios. She could see the syllabus now. 

Lesson 1: Screaming when you have two highly trained operatives in your midst just prevents said operatives from being able to hear the enemy. And save your pathetic life.

Kaidan had already overturned a nearby table and was crouched behind it, pistol in one hand, active omni-tool in the other. She joined him, quickly checking her own pistol. 

“It’s not that bad,” he told her as she joined him. “Four upfront and just the leader on the platform. No hidden gunmen or snipers.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” 

He raised his eyebrow in return. “My omni-tool is upgraded with the very latest in scanning tech, range of three point four miles, capable of penetrating six meters of solid steel. Yes, Shepard, I am sure.” 

She smirked. “I love it when you talk tech.” 

“Reciting specs is hardly talking tech,” he told her plainly, before being cut off by the merc leader reciting his demands. Together they peeked over the table ridge, verifying the enemy position, before ducking back down. “So, are we going to deal with this or are we going to keep flirting and hope they go away?” 

She grinned. It had been a while since she’d done something like this. 

“Cover me,” she said, slipping off her high heeled shoes and leaping over the table. 

First things first. She aimed her pistol towards the leader, clipping him in the shoulder and kneecap and sending him sprawling on the ground. Then she dropped her pistol in favour of grabbing the arm of the guy nearest to her and sending his own pistol crashing into his skull. Having effectively incapacitated him she spun, aiming a roundhouse kick at the guy behind, dragging the first guy with her and throwing him into his friend. She ducked a punch coming in from the left and sent her own fist upwards into his elbow and then she swiped his legs out from under him. Odd. She’d have expected Kaidan to intercept that last punch. 

No matter, one guy left. 

She leapt up, placing her hands on his shoulder and using the momentum from her jump to wrap her right leg around his neck and then her left leg around her right. She pitched herself forward slamming the hard part of her forehead into the soft part of his nose and flipping them both over so she landed on her back on the floor with her legs still wrapped around his neck. She waited a beat. And another. Until finally he went limp. Then she leapt up, retrieved her pistol and popped the first three guys in the kneecaps just to make sure they stayed down. 

She grinned. It was always nice to know that her old N7 training was still in there somewhere. 

She turned around, worried that something had prevented Kaidan from coming to her aid, and found him still stood behind the table, pistol clasped loosely in his hands. His mouth had dropped open, and it was only as their eyes met that he shut it. 

“That,” he said slowly. “Was the hottest thing. I’ve ever seen.” 

She blinked. 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

He blinked.

“You just took out four guys. Without firing a shot. In a dress,” he replied, as if that made everything clear. 

She gave no response save for the raising of an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“You strangled a guy with your thighs… in a dress,” he reiterated. He was staring at her with a heated look she understood all too well, even if she didn’t quite understand what he was actually saying.

“Glad you enjoyed the show,” she purred, stalking towards him and deliberately putting more sway into her hips than was strictly necessary. She was rewarded by his warm whiskey gaze raking her form. 

“Oh, I did,” he growled back. “And…”

“Excuse me?” 

“What?” they barked in unison, equally annoyed at the interruption, instinctively turning to face the unfortunate mercenary who’d spoken. 

“It’s nothing really,” the mercenary said, clutching his bleeding leg and grimacing in pain. “It’s just I’m losing a lot of blood and I wondered if…” 

“I could pop you again?” Shepard interrupted, raising her pistol threateningly at his other kneecap. 

He raised his hands in immediate surrender. 

“No, no! I just…” 

“Shepard…” Kaidan said softly, stepping between her and the mercenary and reaching out to lower her pistol.

“All right, fine,” she huffed. “I’ll call Bailey.” 

He nodded. 

“I’ll see to the civilians.” He stepped over the mercenaries and moved towards the group of terrified civilians at the back of the hall. “And see if I can get that footage…” he added in an undertone, tapping away on his omni-tool. 

She grinned while she waited to be connected to Bailey. 

It seemed that the old ‘N7 agent Shepard’ would have to come out more often.


End file.
